


bridge_day3_footage.mpeg

by kamsangi



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamsangi/pseuds/kamsangi
Summary: They find the camera a week later, sitting on the edge of a small bridge.





	bridge_day3_footage.mpeg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [johannes_cabal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johannes_cabal/gifts).



> for the prompt: sinister/evil jaeduck on curiouscat!
> 
> hope you like it despite how vague + rushed it was lmao

 

 

The camera slips slightly in his grip as he steps falteringly over the small, slushy stream. The overgrown moss that's present on every stepping stone doesn't make it easy for him, carrying all the equipment and trying to hold his camera up at the same time. "Fuck," Suwon mutters. He's shivering, he's tired, he's this close to just dropping everything and curling up into a ball. They've been walking through this dark forest for ages. "When are we getting to that bridge?"

"Soon!" Jaeduck's ahead of him. Jiwon's somewhere behind him, taking his time with the slippery slope that leads up to the stream they're crossing. "We're almost there, then we'll be safe."

Safe. That's a word Suwon doesn't believe in anymore. Not after—

He swallows back his sudden upset. They'd lost Jaejin and Sunghoon sometime ago, somehow managing to get separated even though they'd all been walking in a straight line, flashlights in hand, steps careful. They'd disappeared into nothing, bags and all. Jiwon had shouted and screamed until his voice had gone hoarse, but they never showed.

Now, they're down to just the three of them.

Maybe he shouldn't have agreed to come along on the trip. Maybe he should have just stayed at home instead of going on this stupid hike into this supposedly haunted forest to find some lost demon for their student film project. They should've just done a short film instead of a documentary, fuck.

He meets Jaeduck up on the top of the hill, panting a little. Jaeduck's looking out into the distance—he's not sure what at. Ever since they got into the forest, Jaeduck (who'd only come along because he'd done all the reading on the place) has had a weird look in his eyes. Something almost panicked, compounded by the way he keeps looking around like he keeps hearing something that the others haven't, and fidgeting with his backpack strap and flashlight.

Suwon chalks it up to him being scared. Who wouldn't be, in a situation like this? They're all scared. Him, and Jaeduck, and Jiwon...

He turns around, holding up the camera to shine its light behind him. "Jiwon?"

No answer.

"Jiwon!" Suwon squints into the darkness, heart pounding in his chest, mouth dry. He'd just been right behind him. He'd heard the splash of Jiwon's footsteps as they crossed the stream. "Jiwon!"

"He's gone," Jaeduck's voice comes from behind him, and Suwon turns. Jaeduck's still looking in the same direction as before. He hasn't moved an inch. "He's not coming back."

"You don't know that, the fuck, Jaeduck!" Suwon shakes his head. "Why are you saying that?"

"He's gone," Jaeduck repeats, and it's only then that Suwon notices that Jaeduck's stopped fidgeting. He's standing completely still. It's unnerving, sending a sudden chill down Suwon's spine. "He couldn't come with us."

"What?" Suwon breathes, feeling more and more distressed with each second. This isn't like Jaeduck. Jaeduck wouldn't say something like that.

"They don't want him there." Jaeduck's head tilts a little, like he’s seen something somewhere. Suwon takes a careful step back. “They don’t want him. They want you.”

“Who—”

Jaeduck lets out a laugh. “Sorry,” he says, and he finally turns to Suwon. “They made me do it.”

Suwon takes another step back, nearly losing his balance, and a hand steadies him from behind.

His breath catches.

“Wait,” Suwon says, and the camera falls out of his hand.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/KAMSANGl) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/jaeduck_ebooks)


End file.
